


Salve

by aquietdin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, background Corrin/Silas, revelations timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquietdin/pseuds/aquietdin
Summary: It took about two seconds for the thought to sink in. Takumi smacked his palm to his forehead to force it away, heat rushing to his face. It was then that he finally grasped the full scope of what he was doing.Soup and books were one thing. This, whatever this was, this intense desire to help, was toeing the line into something else.(Leo has a skin condition, Takumi wants to help. Things progress.)





	Salve

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fic that spiraled out of control and I'm not even sure where it went. I'm not totally happy with the ending, but it needed to be finished. This is unbeta'd. Many thanks to maskedhero for her eternal support!

It was just after Corrin built the hot spring inside the walls of the castle that he began to notice.  Here, in this protected place, sealed away from reality, the members of their army were willing to let their guard down. Even his Hinoka seemed to be at peace, delighting in the lines of trees, rice fields, and open paths of the courtyard.

Takumi lowered the gauntlet he’d been mending and glanced around. From this shady spot near the castle gate, he could easily observe many of his companions; both those he trusted, and those he was still wary of. Joining forces with Nohr had been more than a little difficult to swallow, to say the least, but he was growing accustomed to seeing them in the ranks, eating meals alongside his Hoshidan brethren. Prince Xander was particularly fond of the plum blossom grove near the southern wall that never seemed to stop blooming, and he could often be found sitting beneath the branches, a thick tome in his hand.

It was quiet, the approaching twilight casting long shadows over the courtyard. A familiar clatter of armor caught Takumi’s ear; he knew the sound well by this point. Leo was approaching from the west, likely coming from the armory, his black plate mail making an awful racket as he walked. He had to admit that he’d found something of a friend in the Nohrian prince, as haughty and self-important as he could be. They had much common ground; food, literature, past times. Conversing over bowls of soup. Takumi had watched Leo engage in a game of chess with his elder brother, and while he didn’t understand a single thing about the game, he could tell it was one of diligent strategy.

It was Arthur, the giant retainer of the tiny princess Elise, who called out to Leo as he passed within earshot of Takumi.

“Ho, Prince Leo!” he waved his hand. “It’s been quite a day, your majesty! Won’t you join us in the hot spring? It’s quite wonderful!”

A strange shadow passed over Leo’s face. “Perhaps another time,” he answered, then continued on to disappear into the castle.

Takumi raised an eyebrow. Why anyone would refuse such a luxury was beyond him, especially Leo. But Nohrians were a strange lot. With a sigh he gathered his gauntlet and thread, intent on finding an evening meal.

 

\----

 

Leo being irritable was nothing new - it was, if anything, his default state. But the line of his back was more rigid than ever as he fought, hurling magic at his foes with even more venom than usual. He was hit with a counter spell, one that looked weak to Takumi’s eyes, but Leo cried out and fell from his horse, the Brynhildr sliding away in the dirt.

The closest to him, Takumi rushed to his side, fending off an approaching Faceless with a flurry of arrows. 

“Prince Leo!” Takumi raised his bow. “Get up!”

But Leo didn’t budge, on his knees and clutching at his arm. Takumi lowered his bow and reached down, curling one hand around the prince’s armored bicep and pulling him up.

A pained gasp stopped him. Leo’s face was pinched tight and pale. He glanced up at Takumi, his eyes red rimmed and wet, and it was then that he noticed how Leo was trembling.

He let go, Leo dropping to the ground like a sack of stones. Searching his pockets for the Elixir he’d brought, Takumi cursed himself. He didn’t even think to check if he was injured before manhandling him; he may have made Leo’s condition worse. Finding the vial in his coat, Takumi thrust it into Leo’s shaking hand.

“Here!” he turned to dispatch another Faceless that was coming their way. Takumi saw Leo drink from the vial out of the corner of his eye.

Apparently healed, Leo retrieved his spellbook and mounted his horse, nodding a thanks to Takumi as he set about casting more spells.

 

It was well after sundown when they returned to the secret castle. Many of them were battered and bruised, even Corrin was sporting a deep purple mark high on his cheekbone. Takumi’s left shoulder ached from holding the Fujin Yumi taught for so long.

Near the front of the line, Leo was sagging on his horse, bent forward so far that it was a wonder he remained mounted. Takumi saw Xander take the reins and lead Leo’s horse towards the castle, where his two retainers helped him down, wavering on his feet as he passed through the castle doors.

He frowned. Was Leo injured that badly? He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling a swell of shame. Though he hated to admit it, it might have been his fault that Leo was in such a state. And although he was still wary of his former enemies, he had made a promise to Corrin to at least attempt to get along with them.

He would check on him later, he decided, and headed straight for the hot spring for a long soak.

 

\-----

 

Leo did not participate in the next battle, or the next one. Takumi tried to visit his quarters to check on him, but was turned away by the prince’s eccentric retainers.

Frowning, Takumi left, eyeing the windows on the third floor where the Nohrian royal family slept.

 

\-----

 

The sun beat down on them as they marched, silencing even the most talkative members of their strange makeshift army. Takumi prided himself on his ability to withstand the elements, but even he was becoming uncomfortable beneath his armor and mantle, the fur at his waist causing sweat to gather on the small of his back.

Corrin called for a short rest, and a collective sigh of relief rippled through the ranks. The line of troops scattered as they found shade to sit in, canteens of water were passed around. Corrin’s maid Felicia used her ice magic to create a cool breeze, and it was more than welcome as Azura began to sing softly, her music refreshing in the stifling air. Takumi found a seat under a camphor sapling and removed his fur, mantle, and scarf, pulling his undercoat loose to air himself out. His hair felt too heavy.

Nearby, the clinking of armor alerted him to the presence of Leo, dismounting his horse and shuffling into the shade of a tall pine. He unclasped the short cape that draped his shoulders, but made no effort to remove the plate armor that covered most of his body. Takumi wrinkled his nose; the armor was jet black, and would have been absorbing the sun. Leo must have been baking alive inside it.

Though the heat was making him cranky, curiosity overrode his irritation and Takumi rose to his feet, daring to step out into the sun and approach Leo. The Nohrian prince was sitting on the roots of the pine, and as Takumi approached, he could see a fever-bright blush upon his cheeks, his skin shining with sweat. He looked miserable.

“Why don’t you take some of that armor off?” Takumi asked.

Leo’s gaze snapped up to him, sharp brown eyes that quickly formed into a glare. “Mind your business, Hoshidan.”

Takumi took a step back, surprised. He and Leo had a history of bickering, that much was true, but he had thought their days of open hostility were behind them.

Frowning, Takumi turned away. “Fine,” he grumbled, returning to the sapling to sit against it and fan himself, refusing to look back and Leo and ignoring the faint prick of hurt that sat in the back of his mind.

 

\-----

 

Takumi saw nothing of Leo for days afterwards besides fleeting glances and passes in the courtyard as they each went to separate destinations. Their usual meetings to discuss history and tactics were replaced with silence, Leo never showing, nor bothering to send a reason why. It made Takumi’s teeth clench. Was Leo too good for him now? The chess board sat unused on the table, Leo only bothering to give a single lesson before appearing to abandon Takumi altogether.

It was days later when Takumi sat in his futon, staring up at the ceiling. He’d vented his frustrations about Leo to Sakura that day, knowing his youngest sister was an excellent listener. She’d done something he hadn’t expected, however: offered advice.

“Have you tried talking to him?” she said simply, her voice soft.

Takumi snorted. “When we were marching to the south. He told me to ‘mind my business.’ I swear, that arrogant--”

Sakura’s hand on his arm shushed him. “And outside of battle?”

“...I…” Takumi fumbled as his sister took his hand.

“You’re pretending to hate him, but you’re really just angry because he’s a friend, aren’t you?” Her smile was warm. “And the idea that you’ve lost a friend hurts.”

He didn’t have an answer for her, surprised at her wisdom and maturity. Sakura was growing up.

Irritation gnawed at him. It was the middle of the night, but at this rate, he would never be able to sleep. Huffing a long breath, he rose from his bed and put on an overcoat. A soak in the hot spring would clear his head.

The castle courtyard was mostly deserted, save for a few of the more nocturnal members of the army. Takumi stole a glance up at the house in the tree where Corrin resided. A light burned in a window. Was his brother still awake at this hour?

Once inside the hot spring, Takumi found Niles in the changing room, Leo’s retainer leaning against the door that led to the open pool. He raised an eyebrow and grinned wide at Takumi, who withered under his gaze. Niles was an strange man, seemingly willing to make a pass at anyone and everyone around him.

“Good evening, your majesty,” Niles purred. “Here to enjoy the spring?” Takumi looked away and busied himself with removing his outer layers and tying up his long hair.

Niles was still leaning against the door when Takumi turned, intending to enter. The retainer looked Takumi up and down, then glanced back at the door. A sly grin split his face as he hoisted himself away from the wood, stretching.

“Oh my, I appear to have forgotten something in my quarters.” He gave Takumi a small bow. “By your leave, majesty.” And with that, Niles exited. Takumi frowned after him. He truly was an odd fellow.

The steam of the hot spring hit Takumi as he entered, the comforting scent of the water surrounding him. It was quiet, save the gentle dripping that echoed through the stone hall. Above him, the stars shone in the night sky. Takumi stepped into the water, feeling the heat already leeching the tension from him. He would have to thank Corrin again for such a gift.

As he settled into the pool with a sigh, a splash from the other end caught his attention.

“Who’s there?”

That voice was unmistakable. Takumi glanced down the water, barely able to make out a figure through the darkness and steam.

“Leo?”

A soft gasp and splashing as the figure dropped into the water. “T-Takumi?” A grumble. “Where did Niles--”

The coldness he’d received from the other prince that hot day came back to Takumi, and he settled himself into the water with a grunt. “So sorry to be a bother,” he said, his sneer coming through. “But the spring is for everyone.”

Leo said nothing in response, and Takumi’s mind began to click. Leo’s animosity towards the Hoshidans seemed to have come back full force, despite the progress they’d all made in the weeks before. Maybe his initial gut feeling was right - there was no way he could be friends with anyone from Nohr.

There was a loud splashing, and Takumi turned his head to see Leo’s silhouette stepping out of the water, rather quickly. He rolled his eyes, his irritability stoked.

“Can’t even stand to be around me now?”

The sound of Leo’s wet feet on the stone floor stopped. “What?”

He was tempted to jump out of the water and face Leo, but stayed in the bath. “Fine by me. I’ll have my retainers return that chess board to you later.”

There was a long beat of silence. A small voice in Takumi’s mind told him he was being childish, but his stubborn nature pushed it away.

“That’s....” Leo’s voice almost sounded like it was shaking. “That’s not--”

Takumi sat up, eyeing the figure on the other side of the bath. Leo’s frame looked so much smaller without all his armor, shrouded in shadow and steam.

Leo sighed noisily, turning. “We can discuss this another time. Goodnight.”

His quiet footsteps moved away, the door to the changing room opening. Takumi caught a tiny flash of Leo’s body in the light that poured in through the open door, and then he was alone. Letting out a long breath, Takumi slid deeper into the water, trying without success to ignore the worry that ate at him.

 

\-----

 

Practicing in the western range the next day, Takumi was more than a little surprised to see Leo approaching him, his armor gleaming in the soft afternoon sun. He had neither of his retainers with him, his hands clasped behind his back, looking every bit the prince that he was.

Takumi frowned, lowering his bow. “What do you want?”

Leo stopped, eyebrows raised, before frowning and lowering his arms. He took a breath, closing his eyes for a moment, then fixing Takumi with a hard stare.

“I came to apologize.”

Takumi nearly dropped the Fujin Yumi in his surprise. Leo squared his shoulders and continued.

“I was unnecessarily cold to you, and I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to create a rift between us.”

Looking him up and down, Takumi was torn between rolling his eyes and smiling. This was the last thing he expected from the youngest prince of Nohr, who was almost as stubborn as he was. But the words made something warm blossom in him. He thought of the abandoned chess board in the second floor study, how sad and pitiful it looked collecting dust day after day.

“You’ve been distant,” he remarked. “I thought we were...” The word ‘friends’ hovered on his tongue. “Allies.”

Leo flinched, frowning deeply. “We are. At least, I think so.”

“Then what’s with the attitude?”

If Takumi didn’t know any better, he’d almost think Leo was struggling, the way his eyes darted around the training ground before continuing.

“Things have been tense. Stressful. Surely you understand.”

Takumi raised a skeptical eyebrow, but Leo looked so serious that it was hard not to believe him. He sighed, nodding.

“Very well. Apology accepted.”

Leo smiled then, a genuine one, standing to his full height. The wind rustled his already fluffy blond hair and his ridiculous collar. That’s when Takumi first saw it, hovering just above the edge of his undershirt: a patch of red flesh, blotchy and standing out against the otherwise unmarred pale skin that surrounded it. His eyebrows knit together as he focused on it. A burn…?

Leo turned to the side quickly, pulling the wound from Takumi’s view. His cheeks gained a bit of color as he refused to meet Takumi’s eyes.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Leo said quickly, “I promised my sisters that I would spend lunch with them.”

He gave a curt nod and left, his blue and gold mantle swaying behind him as he went. Takumi spent a long while watching him walk away before returning to his practice.

 

\-----

 

The alarm sounded in the dead of night, making Takumi lurch up from his futon quickly enough to make the room spin. Continuous peals of a low bell echoed through the courtyard: The castle was being attacked.

He could hear comotion begin to build in the castle as he dressed quickly, foregoing his fur and quickly tying his hair back in a knot. Takumi stopped to splash his face with cold water from the wash basin, it helped to clear his head.

The hallways were flooded with troops, mostly Hoshidan in this wing of the castle. His retainers, Hinata and Oboro, were outside the room, diligently waiting for him. Together they joined the others who were pouring from the castle gates. Enemies were approaching from the East, mounted wyvern riders by the look of it. Corrin was out in front, barking out orders that no one hesitated to follow. Takumi had to smile. His brother had a commanding presence, despite his small frame and boyish face.

The Nohrian royal family were gathering to one side on their mounts, discussing strategy. All except one, Takumi noted; Leo was missing, the absence of his horse leaving an empty hole in the line of his siblings. Frowning deeply, Takumi found Odin and Niles nearby, and approached them.

“Where is your master?” He asked. Odin seemed to clam up, but Niles flashed him a knowing smile, glancing up at the castle.

“It appears his majesty is still in his quarters,” he answered. Odin looked like he wanted to protest, but Niles held out a hand to silence him.

Takumi stole a glance at the oncoming troops. They were still far enough that he had time, so he took off towards the castle, bounding up the stairs. They didn’t have many strong magic users in their ranks as of yet, and they would need Leo’s strength. Why hadn’t he come down? He reached the prince’s room and took a breath.

“Leo?” Takumi asked, knocking his knuckles against the door. “Are you there?”

A shuffling came from within, followed by a muffled curse. But otherwise there was no answer. Takumi’s patience wore thin. Ignoring him was one thing, but there was a battle about to rage outside. This was no time to be selfish.

The door swung open so easily that it startled Takumi. He’d expected it would at least be locked. Next he noticed the room, in a fair amount of disarray, clothing and armor strewn everywhere. It didn’t seem right, somehow. Was he in the correct room?

Standing near the large bed was Leo, and Takumi took a step towards him before stopping altogether. Takumi’s breath caught as his eyes raked over his friend. It wasn’t Leo’s state of undress that disturbed him, wearing nothing but his trousers, but his body; the swaths of reddened skin that mapped out his chest and arms, large patches of flesh that looked sun-blistered or worse. It went up to his neck, Takumi recognizing the irritated patch he’d seen peeking out of Leo’s collar a few days earlier. He’d never seen anything like it, the skin looking like it had been  _ burned. _

He met Leo’s eyes, wide with shock, and they stood locked in place for what felt like a lifetime.

It was Leo who moved first, turning to snatch a nearby garment and clutch it over his chest.

“Get out,” he hissed.

Takumi held his ground, still processing the image. “What’s wrong with you?” he finally blurted. “Are you sick?”

Leo only gripped the fabric he was holding, taking a step back. “I said get out!” he roared.

Takumi wanted to protest, but a commotion drew his attention to the window. He could see the wyvern riders entering the courtyard and snarled; he was one of the few experienced archers they had. He glanced at Leo before he left, the Nohrian’s face flushed a deep red as he looked away, still covering himself.

Joining the battle, Takumi was able to quickly dispatch a wyvern rider with ease. Corrin and Silas had taken up the front lines, dealing with the small batch of ground troops. The invaders didn’t seem to be much of a threat, falling to the combined might of the Hoshidan and Nohrian forces.

An explosion from the western wall threw Takumi off balance. Troops began pouring in from the gap in their defenses, clamoring over the piles of shattered stone. Takumi cursed and began firing arrows immediately, prince Xander charging forward on his horse. If staggering their attacks had been a deliberate move by their enemy, it had worked. The troops were now scattered across the courtyard, Corrin struggling to command them all from where he rode behind Silas atop his horse.

There were too many targets for Takumi to watch all at once, a soldier slipping into his blind spot. The blow hit his left shoulder blade, sending a shockwave down his arm that made him stumble forward, his feet catching and sending him nearly face down into the dirt.

Takumi twisted his head back to look up at his attacker, a great hulking mass of armor and dark magic, bringing a giant axe above his head. Grunting, he tugged at the Fujin Yumi, but it was underneath his body, twisted in his fur cloak. His blood went cold with the realization that there was no way he could free himself in time. He couldn’t look away.

A bright flash, an echo of a powerful voice, and magic sprang from the ground. It formed branches, a trunk, and leaves, knocking the soldier back, his axe falling to the side.

The beating of hooves came from behind his view, then a great shadow blocked out the night sky above him as an armored horse sailed overhead, leaping over Takumi’s prone body. The phantom soldier that had almost taken his life was blown back by another blast of magic. The horse came to a stop and Leo stared down at him, gleaming in his black armor, Byrnhildr in one hand and the reins of his horse in the other.

“Get up!”

He hesitated for only a moment before complying, forcing his left arm underneath him to push himself up. The ribbon in his hair had come loose, making him swipe at errant strands in his face before raising his bow. Leo wasted no time in continuing his destruction, demonstrating the power of his sacred weapon upon their enemies.

Takumi watched him closely through the battle, only taking his eyes away to let arrows fly.

 

Dawn was beginning to peek over the horizon as Takumi surveyed the aftermath. The damage to the walls was extensive, but nothing the dragon Lilith couldn’t mend with her magic. Corrin was dragging his feet, exhaustion showing as he took stock of his army.

Leo had gone back to the castle as soon as the first rays of sunlight were hitting the courtyard, and Takumi made to follow, almost having to jog to catch up. And if he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Leo was walking more quickly than usual.

“Leo,” he called, his voice echoing down the hallway of the nearly empty castle. “Leo!”

Black armor came to a stop outside his room, and Leo turned to face Takumi. His cheeks were red, forehead dotted with sweat. Takumi’s leather soles slid on the floor as he stopped short, just a few feet away. Leo’s stare was hard, his breathing heavier than usual.

“You--”

“Lord Takumi?” came from far down the hall. “Are you here?”

It was Hinata’s voice, echoing through the castle. Takumi turned around, but saw no one yet. The sound of a door swinging open caught his attention and he whipped his head around to see the hallway in front of him empty. He frowned, but then saw Leo poke his head out of a room, glaring at him.

“Well?” He said, gesturing at the inside. Takumi curled his lip, but followed Leo inside, the other prince quickly shutting the door behind them. Clothes were still tossed everywhere, the entire chamber in disarray. Leo sighed and took the Brynhildr to a stand on a desk, the only clean area in the room, and carefully set it in its place.

Takumi watched his movements, guarded and tense, like he expected an attack. Leo kept his back turned for a long moment.

“You will tell no one.”

Blinking, Takumi frowned, still trying to catch up. Leo turned to him, a blush sitting high on his cheeks, a scowl that didn’t seem entirely sincere on his face.

“What?” Takumi floundered, his blood still thrumming with adrenaline from the battle that made it hard to think.

“What you saw,” Leo clarified, then gestured at his torso. “Tell no one.”

Takumi’s breath caught as he remembered bursting into Leo’s room earlier, the panic, Leo’s body splashed with terrible wounds. It felt like days ago.

His tongue felt dry in his mouth. “What… what happened?” Takumi asked, unable to help himself.

Leo’s expression didn’t change as he looked away. “It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.” He began removing his armored gloves, letting them fall onto the floor. He didn’t take off the leather gloves beneath them, leaving his skin covered.

“You…” Takumi’s brain was sluggish. “You should see a healer,” he offered. “My sister Sakura can help-”

“No,” Leo cut him off. “She can’t.”

Takumi’s mouth clicked shut, forming a frown. He was nearly ready to argue, defend his sister’s talents, when Leo continued, his voice hushed.

“It’s…” he took a breath. “It’s not something that can be healed. It’s been there since I was a child.”

There were so many questions Takumi wanted to ask. Was it painful? Contagious? A result of wielding such powerful magic? But the words lodged in his throat and refused to come out, leaving him standing in Leo’s room, awkwardly silent, his dirty shoes leaving marks on the ornate woven rug.

“You should go,” Leo spoke quietly. “Get some rest.”

Leo was looking away, something close to embarrassment on his features. For all his pride, Takumi had learned to read the other prince decently well, and he could tell when pushing an issue was futile. Leo had become a brick wall. Takumi turned towards the door; with his hand on the knob, the image of an armored horse leaping over him came to mind. He turned back, looking over his shoulder.

“You saved  my life today,” Takumi said. “You have my thanks.”

Leo said nothing as Takumi left, the door clicking shut softly.

Takumi returned to his room and shed his filthy armor, distractedly combing the knots from his hair. It was now midmorning, and while he would normally be in the middle of daily exercises, the battle had worn him out. He returned to his futon and threw an arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight, trying without success not to replay the image of Leo’s marred body in his mind.

 

\-----

 

The next day, the images were still troubling him. The way Leo’s skin had looked reminded Takumi of the time he’d been burned with hot oil as a child, all because he played too close to a cooking pot. It had eaten through the fabric of his shirt and scalded the skin of his arm, the flesh bubbling up and oozing in response. And the  _ pain _ , so intense it had taken his breath away, so much so that he could only cry silently in Queen Mikoto’s arms until a healer arrived. The scars took years to fade, and the memory of the hurt it caused haunted him still.

Did Leo’s wounds cause him that much pain? The thought saddened him. He decided he needed more information, and against his better judgements, made his way to the wyvern stables. While Takumi knew the younger princess of Nohr would likely be easier to handle, he doubted she would be as informed as the elder. He knew little of Camilla, except that she was a powerful force on the battlefield and exceptionally affectionate outside of it. She was alone in the stable, tending to her wyvern, cooing at the beast like it was a child.

“Princess Camilla,” he greeted, carefully keeping a safe distance. She turned and smiled at him, releasing her wyvern and strutting over.

“Prince Takumi,” she returned, her hips swaying. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Takumi gulped, focusing on her face and wishing her clothing wasn’t so revealing. “I wanted to ask you something about Prince Leo.”

Camilla’s eyes sharpened as she brushed back a lock of hair. “Oh?” she said, resting her chin on an armored knuckle. “And what would you like to know? Nothing that could bring harm to my precious little brother, I hope.”

He could feel the danger coming off of her in waves; clearly the princess was not one to be trifled with. “No, of course not.” Takumi glanced around. The stable was otherwise empty, but he took a step closer to Camilla and dropped his voice anyway. “Leo is… ailing. His skin. Do you know anything of it?”

She raised an eyebrow, scanning him up and down. “You’ve seen it?” her voice was hushed.

Takumi nodded. “An accident. He refuses to tell me anything about it.”

Stepping closer, Camilla smiled in a way that was devoid of warmth. “Because it’s his business, I imagine. Why do you wish to pry?”

Frowning, Takumi weighed his options. Clearly the royal family of Nohr were close-knit and protective of each other, he should have realized that Camilla wouldn’t freely divulge her brother’s secrets to someone who was an enemy not two months ago. He huffed and shook his head, perhaps it was a moot point to begin with.

“I only wanted to help,” he sighed, turning to leave.

He’d taken three steps when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Takumi turned to see Camilla with an odd look in her eyes, pouting.

“He’s very proud, our Leo,” she explained slowly. “Even though it hurts him, he doesn’t let anyone help, not even us.” She smiled coyly, and it reminded Takumi of how Niles would grin, like a cat that had made a meal of the canary. “But he might let  _ you. _ ”

Takumi tried to ask Camilla what she meant by that, but she only blew him a kiss and shooed him from the stable.

 

\-----

 

The next morning, Takumi finished his breakfast quickly and excused himself, daring a glance at Leo on the other side of the room. He was dressed in elaborate Nohrian clothing that covered him completely, the collar of his shirt going all the way up to his chin. He sat with his siblings, taking delicate bites of an omelette, holding a fork in gloved hands.

Takumi went for the library, shuffling along the rows of books until he found what he was looking for, stacked haphazardly on a shelf that was in dire need of dusting. He pulled four thick volumes and carried them to a table by the window, pulling the chair out with a scrape and opening the first one. Medical books were a new venture for him, filled with language he didn’t understand and in his search Takumi came across more than one diagram he wished he could forget he’d seen. But in the third book, he found something useful, and fetched a scroll and quill to take notes.

He took what he’d learned to Midori, Kaze’s daughter, in the hopes that her skill in making herbal medicines could get Takumi what he needed. She seemed hesitant when he insisted that the medicine was not for him, and no, he didn’t need an examination, really; it took another ten minutes of pleading followed by a promise of sweets to get Midori to swear secrecy. Takumi’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. He thought being the prince would carry enough weight that he wouldn’t have to bargain with a child.

“It might take some time,” she said, making a list on a piece of paper. “I’ll need to go into the southern mountains to find the herbs I need.”

“Thank you,” Takumi told her, tucking his notes into his sleeve. “Let me know when it’s ready.”

 

\-----

 

It was another week before Midori summoned Takumi again, and in that time, he and Leo seemed to regain some of their footing. They discussed tactics over Nohrian tea, which Takumi found a touch too strong and sweet for his liking but finished anyway. Leo offered him a book from his private collection, a long account of the development of Nohrian castles and how the endless dark of the country influenced their design. Takumi found it fascinating, reading by candlelight well past sundown.

The topic of Leo’s ailment did not come up again, but Takumi took notice of how Leo would dress himself to hide his skin at all times, and how he tended to stay indoors during the hottest parts of the afternoon. During those times, the lines under his eyes would be the most pronounced, his back stiff.

To an untrained eye, it may have seemed he was only being aloof. But now Takumi could see through his mask: Leo was in pain.

The medicine was unassuming, a round lacquered box that was just barely bigger than his fist. Inside was a salve, almond oil melted with beeswax, smelling strongly of herbs and vaguely astringent. Takumi took a drop on and pressed it between his fingers. It was cool to the touch and smooth, not unlike the salve he’d been given to sooth his burned arm as a child.

A topical treatment for Leo. Hopefully it would bring him some relief.

It took about two seconds for the thought to sink in, an image of Leo smoothing the balm over his bare skin playing in Takumi’s mind. He smacked his palm to his forehead to force it away, heat rushing to his face. It was then that he finally grasped the full scope of what he was doing.

Soup and books were one thing. This, whatever this was, this intense desire to help, was toeing the line into something else. Takumi stared at the box of salve as if he was demanding it explain how this all happened.

 

\-----

 

The box sat in a cabinet in his room for several days, tucked under a stack of clothes as he did his best to forget it existed. He spent time with Leo as they talked strategy while eating barley stew that was over salted, commiserating over the taste and laughing. He dared ask Leo how he was feeling, a question he regretted as he watched the happy smile fade from his friend’s face.

“I’m fine,” was all Leo would say, and their conversation ended there.

Back in his room, Takumi chewed at his lip. He wanted to help, but he didn’t know how to breach the subject without injuring Leo’s pride. It seemed hopeless. Fate had other ideas, ready to intervene in the form of a retainer with little respect for personal space.

Walking down the quiet castle halls well after sunset, Takumi was greeted by Niles, who waved to him cheerfully.

“Prince Takumi,” Nile’s voice was smooth and even. “Good evening to you.”

Takumi regarded him carefully, he always felt the need to be on guard around the Nohrian archer. Even when on his best behavior, he was a tricky one. “Good evening,” he returned.

Niles smiled at him. “A little bird told me you’ve been busy, your majesty. Gained a new taste in medical texts?”

Takumi took a step back. While he was unfamiliar with the idiom, he got the meaning behind it.

“You’re quite well informed, Niles.”

Shrugging, Niles looked nonchalant. “Perhaps old habits die hard. Incidentally,” he leaned a touch closer, “it would appear my master is… indisposed.”

Takumi searched his face, wary. “You should tend to him, then.”

A wide grin split Nile’s face. “Oh, but I doubt I have anything that could help his predicament.” He sidestepped around Takumi, continuing down the hall. “If only  _ someone _ did. Goodnight, your majesty.”

Nile’s boots clicked as he left. Takumi watched him go, heat rising in his cheeks. Niles, it seemed, was not to be underestimated. As he walked back to his room, he wondered if there were any secrets within the castle that the former thief wasn’t aware of.

The box of salve was where he’d left it. A small part of Takumi wish it had vanished while he wasn’t looking, but he tucked it into his coat and began the torturously long walk to the wing where Leo’s room was.

Takumi stopped in front of Leo’s door and took a steadying breath. His heart hammered inside his chest and he cursed it, gathering his nerves to tap on the door with his knuckles.

“Leo?” He grimaced as his voice cracked. “It’s Takumi. Are you there?”

He could faintly hear shuffling from inside, then the knob turned. The door opened just a crack, Leo’s face on the other side. He looked haggard, dark circles under his eyes, pale, lips dry and pulled tight.

“Yes?” Leo asked, his voice thin.

The salve felt like a lead weight in Takumi’s coat. “May I come in?”

Brown eyes narrowed. “Why?”

Takumi puffed his cheeks out in indignation. “Just- just let me in, alright?”

Leo seemed to consider this, his eyes falling to the floor. After a long moment he sighed, stepping back from the door and letting it swing open. Takumi stepped through, softly closing the door behind him, and taking stock of the room. It was far tidier than the last time he’d seen it, with no clothes on the floor, a set of black plate armor neatly stacked on a table. Brynhildr sat in its cradle nearby. Only the bed was unmade, sheets rumpled as if it had been occupied until just a moment ago, a leather bound book with a ribbon in the middle sitting atop the blankets.

In contrast to the neatness of the room, Leo himself looked a rumpled mess. His hair was in disarray, the band he usually wore in it missing. Or was it a kind of crown? A  long, dark robe covered his clothes, the cuffs embroidered with delicate patterns, but it was wrinkled and lopsided, much like the silk shirt underneath. He hadn’t bothered to button it up all the way, leaving the red of his irritated skin exposed. Takumi swallowed hard.

“It’s late,” Leo said, his voice hushed. “What do you want?”

Takumi felt himself flash cold, then hot. He pulled the box from his coat, knowing full well that he was blushing furiously.

“I, uh. Brought you some medicine. A balm. For your skin.”

Leo’s eyes flicked from the box to Takumi’s face several times. He sighed and looked away.

“Thank you, but I already have medicine.”

Takumi raised an eyebrow. “Does it work?”

Something like anger flickered on Leo’s face, only for a second. “Well enough.”

_ Doubtful, _ Takumi thought, eyeing the reddened skin on Leo’s neck. He held the box out. “This is Hoshidan medicine, it might work better-”

“Enough,” Leo cut him off. “I didn’t ask for your help.”

That made Takumi flash with an old, familiar rage, gripping at the box in his hands. “Why are you so stubborn?” he snapped, raising his voice. “I’m trying to  _ help, _ maybe if you could stop being such an  _ ass _ for five seconds--”

Then he cut himself off as he watched Leo, his face falling, shoulders slumping. Takumi had expected Leo to argue back, to fight, to come at him with bared teeth a sharp insults the way he used to before they were friends. He didn’t expect Leo to wither before him, trudging to his bed and sitting on it, head bowed and looking utterly defeated.

The sight made Takumi’s cheeks burn with shame. Leo looked so small.

“When was the last time you slept?” Takumi asked him. Leo huffed a tiny, humorless laugh.

“Properly?” his voice was bitter. “I don’t even know anymore.”

It made sense then, the circles under his eyes, slumped posture and soured demeanor. He was  _ exhausted. _ How long had Leo been keeping this brave front, acting as if the pain didn’t bother him? It would almost seem admirable if Takumi wasn’t witnessing the truth behind it. He took a seat beside him, the soft Nohrian mattress slumping under his weight.

“Let me help you,” Takumi offered softly.

Leo was still. “I don’t know if you can.”

He held up the laquered box. “I can try.”

Silence reigned for a long while, tense and uncomfortable. Takumi was beginning to wonder if it was hopeless when Leo turned, putting his back to Takumi. The robe slipped from his shoulders and pooled on the sheets below, Leo’s arms moving to the front of his shirt.

“I didn’t want you to see,” his voice was strained. “I didn’t want anyone to see.”

An eternity passed, Takumi holding his breath. The silk shirt slid from Leo’s frame and down his arms.

He couldn’t have stopped the gasp if he’d tried; it was horrible, Leo’s back covered in red spots and lesions, the skin swollen in patches and dry and shriveled in others. Burned, it all looked burned, like Takumi’s arm after the oil.

He touched the skin, gently, letting the pads of his fingers rest against Leo’s spine. He was hot to the touch. Takumi breathed unsteady, taking the lid from the box of salve and dipping his fingers in. There was so much that was affected that he didn’t know where to start, closing his eyes and pressing his balm covered fingers forward.

Leo gasped, jerked forward, and Takumi jerked back.

“D-does it hurt?”

Shaking his head, Leo responded, “No, just… felt cold. I’m alright.”

Takumi tried to find his courage, realizing his hand was trembling. He took a determined breath and laid his palm flat against Leo’s shoulder blade, smearing the salve against it.

He wasn’t prepared for what it would feel like, the strange roughness of Leo’s skin against his palm, bumpy and scaly and wrong in a way that made Takumi’s stomach turn. He swallowed hard and used more salve, spreading it over all the skin he could reach, carefully stopping at the top of Leo’s trousers where his spine dipped.

Leo was silent as he worked, sometimes bowing forward when Takumi pushed. His breathing had evened out, Takumi noted, having nothing else to listen to besides Leo’s breath and the slide of his hands over his skin. He slathered the tops of Leo’s shoulders and arms, then sat back. The skin didn’t look any better, but now shone in the lantern light. The whole room smelled of herbs.

“Leo?”

There was no answer. Leo’s head lolled to the side, just before his body slumped, falling backwards into Takumi, who yelped in surprise and caught him.

Sputtering, Takumi nudged at him. “Leo. Leo!” But he got no response, Leo’s breathing soft and even, the pinched features of his face smoothing out.

Takumi blinked. Had he  _ fainted? _

He sat there for who knows how long, bare hands covered in salve and a half-undressed foreign prince out cold in his lap. He would have laughed if he wasn’t choking on embarrassment.

Takumi eventually unstuck his brain and went about maneuvering Leo out of his lap and on to his own pillow, pulling the silk shirt back over his shoulders. He noticed the red of Leo’s chest and ground to a halt, looking to the box of salve and back again.

He was definitely shaking now.

Taking a deep breath, Takumi worked as quickly as he could, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to notice the feeling of Leo’s chest beneath his fingers, or how thin he was, the long, raised scar that sat high on his belly or the pulse that beat beneath his neck. The moment he was done, Takumi’s hands flew to the delicate buttons to fasten the shirt, stopping one last time to push Leo’s sleeves down and tend to the skin of his hands and forearms.

Job finally done, he pulled the blankets over Leo’s body, setting the book and closed box of salve on the nightstand. He extinguished all but one lantern and quietly exited, his heart fluttering against his ribs.

 

\-----

 

Leo was not at breakfast the next day, Takumi unable to help himself from searching the mess hall with his eyes more than once. All he got in return was a sly grin from Niles, who seemed to appear in his peripheral vision suddenly and then vanish in much the same manner.

It was past midday when Takumi saw his friend again. He was in his own room, the screens opened to the sun, a glass windchime filling the space with a delicate and soothing sound. Takumi was inspecting his armor for tears when a small knock came from his door. He frowned, no one who came to see him would knock. Hinata and Oboro would announce their presence first.

He rose from his seat and went to the door, sliding it open. On the other side stood Leo, in his Nohrian clothing, a dark purple vest with a white cloth at his neck that was cinched with a jeweled brooch. He looked awake, alive, much more than he had been the night before, when --

Takumi’s face went hot.

“May I come in?” Leo asked. Takumi stepped back and let him enter, sliding the door shut.

Leo was standing in his room, still in his shoes on the tatami, arms folded neatly behind his back as he surveyed the space. It occurred to Takumi that Leo had never been in his room, or possibly a Hoshidan bedroom ever.

Leo turned to him, his features soft, almost… shy?

“I wanted to thank you,” he spoke, quietly. “For the medicine.”

Takumi looked him up and down. His posture was relaxed. “It worked?”

Instead of answering, Leo brought his hands forward, unbuttoning the cuff of one of his sleeves. He slid the fabric back to expose his forearm, holding it out for Takumi. The skin, which had been red and swollen the night before, was now only pink and far smoother. Reaching out, Takumi ran his fingers over the flesh, smiling wide.

“It worked,” he breathed. “Does it hurt anymore?”

Leo shook his head. “It’s bearable now. I…” his eyes flicked around Takumi’s face. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

Takumi smiled back. “We’re even. I’d be a dead man if you hadn’t saved me that night the castle was attacked.”

Leo gave a soft laugh, and together they lapsed into silence. Takumi took the time to examine Leo, the embroidery on his vest, how his flaxen hair was once again perfectly combed around the shining black band that sat atop his head. A splash of pink was on Leo’s cheeks, a blush, once that Takumi was sure he mirrored.

A beat, a breath, and the spell that bound them broke softly, Leo inhaling as his eyes sharpened. Takumi’s eyes went wide and he dropped his hand, realizing he’d been touching Leo’s arm the whole time.

“I should go,” Leo said softly, buttoning the cuff of his sleeve. Takumi felt oddly nervous as he watched.

“Very well,” he answered, his voice trembling. Takumi cleared his throat to steady it, Leo walking to the door.

“Join me for a game of chess later?”

Takumi gave him a lopsided grin. “I’ll beat you one of these days.”

Leo nodded. “And maybe someday I’ll win at Shogi.”

They both laughed, then Leo gave a final tilt of his head and left, the wooden door sliding into place. Takumi waited until his footsteps had faded down the hall to run a hand down his face, sighing at himself.

Toeing the line, indeed. He’d all but leaped over it.

 

\-----

 

Corrin ordered they march again, heading closer to the bottomless canyon and into the never ending darkness of Nohr. It unnerved Takumi, having never left the borders of Hoshido, but he found himself falling into step beside Leo and his grand armored horse. They made light conversation about food and drink, poking fun at the customs of their countries. It was lighthearted, several of their companions chuckling along. It eased the tension greatly.

The battle was exhausting. Takumi was clean out of healing potions by the end, and from the sweat drenched faces that surrounded him, he wasn’t the only one. Leo clutched Brynhildr to his chest, pale.

Takumi was gaining a deep appreciation for Lilith’s dimension. He’d never been to war before now, but he knew that being able to have a proper bath, a hot meal, and sleep in a real bed even when hundreds of miles from home was no small blessing. And from the way his dragon brother was expanding the hot spring to accommodate more people, he wasn’t the only one.

It was the third day of their march when, upon returning from a much needed bath near sunset, Takumi was faced with the loud and boisterous Odin, informing him that Leo wished for his company. Takumi followed, leaving his wet hair down so that it would dry.

Leo was in his chambers, in more impossibly ornate clothing. Takumi was always amazed and a bit confused by the amount of detail that went into his garments. Half of the things he wore looked like he needed help dressing.

“You called for me?” Takumi asked as he entered. Leo was giving him an odd look.

“O-oh,” he stuttered. “Yes. It’s…”

He went silent, a blush spreading over the bridge of his nose. Takumi leaned forward and waited.

“I need your help,” Leo finished. “I, er. Can’t reach my back.”

There was a moment of confusion, Takumi lost as to his meaning. Then Leo pointed at the lacquered box of salve on his nightstand.

“Ah. Um.” He fidgeted, suddenly very nervous. “Couldn’t one of your retainers…?”

Leo’s face deadpanned, one eyebrow arching high. “Would  _ you _ want them to?”

Takumi blinked, then laughed lightly. “Point taken.”

They shuffled around the room awkwardly, unsure, before settling on the mattress once again. Leo hesitated before removing his shirt, holding the front of it to his chest. The back of his neck and ears were bright red, and it took Takumi aback. Shy Leo was a strange thing; the man radiated confidence in every way at all times. Seeing him in this state was like seeing another person altogether.

Takumi spread more of the salve over his back, noting that the skin there was much less rough than the last time. Leo said nothing as he worked in silence, quickly pulling his shirt back over himself once Takumi drew his hands away.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice small.

“It looks better,” Takumi told him. He wiped his palms together, still slick with balm.

Leo nodded, turning to face him. “It feels better. I haven’t slept this well in months.”

“That’s good,” Takumi felt warm. “That’s great.”

Leo was staring at him again, with the same odd look he’d had when Takumi first entered his room. Like he was piecing together a puzzle, or contemplating the chessboard.

“You look different with your hair down,” Leo breathed into the space between them.

Takumi inhaled, holding his breath. Sharp brown eyes and gentle features; a small part of Takumi’s mind wondered if Leo knew that he was beautiful. Something electric crackled between them, Leo’s gaze boring into him, making him hot all over.

Takumi finally couldn’t stand the tension and looked away, focusing on the dresser at the other side of the room.

“I should, uh.” He stood, nervousness in every movement. “It’s late.”

“Oh. Yes.” Leo didn’t move from the bed. “Thank you again.”

Takumi went to the door, daring a glance over his shoulder as he left. Leo looked up at him shyly, nodding. Takumi nodded back and left.

In his room, sleep escaped him, tossing and turning in his futon until nearly sunrise, unable to chase Leo’s intense stare from his mind.

 

——-

 

The logical part of Takumi’s brain reasoned that he should be keeping a professional distance from Leo. They were friends, to be sure, but the level of intimacy they’d had recently was… questionable.

Which was exactly how Leo ended up in Takumi’s room, his boots and coat removed, sitting on a cushion and nibbling from a plate of fine Hoshidan sweets.

A small part of his mind was screaming.

They had surrounded themselves with books, all open to various chapters as they discussed the finer points of a grand battle of centuries past. Takumi prided himself on his vast knowledge of the history of weaponry, but Leo was more attuned to raw tactics, dissecting each battle in a way that was nearly mathematical.

“I still don’t understand the reasoning behind the eastern assault in the Battle of Laudia Keep,” Leo mused, swishing his tea in his cup. “It seems to me like it would have been more of a loss than anything.”

Takumi took a bite of a toasted sweet rice cake. “The trebuchet,” he explained. “It was invented about forty years before this battle, the commander likely thought the new technology would give them an edge despite the unforgiving terrain.”

“Ahh,” Leo tapped his chin. “Too bad he was sorely mistaken.” He took a drink from his cup and Takumi watched; he’d never actually stated if he liked the green tea of Hoshido, or if he was drinking it to be polite.

Reaching over to one of the larger books, Takumi flipped to another chapter, curious what Leo’s opinion would be of one of his favorite battles that he’d studied. Once he found it, he turned to the other prince to get his attention, and stopped. Leo had lowered his cup and was now sitting silently in the beam of sunlight that came through the open screen. His eyes closed, hair gently swaying in the soft breeze - he was the picture of peace.

“Leo?”

He didn’t respond right away, eyelids slowly fluttering open. Leo looked up at Takumi with a vaguely dreamy expression.

“Hmm?”

Leo stared at Takumi blankly for a moment before bringing a knuckle up to rub at one of his eyes. “Apologies,” he said softly. “The sunlight is so warm, it’s making me sleepy.”

“...Is there truly no sun in Nohr?” Takumi asked.

Leaning over, Leo returned his cup to the tray. “Very little. Only a few hours a day at most, and nothing like this.”

“No wonder you’re so pasty.”

Leo shot him a glare but there was no heat in it. It was just their old bickering coming back to the surface, much more affectionate now than it had been in the past. Takumi set the book he was holding down and rose. “I’ll call for something cold to drink. That should wake you up.”

Leo smiled as Takumi went to the door, leaving the room and going to the next one to find Hinata and ask him to fetch some chilled tea from the mess hall. He was gone only a minute or two, but upon returning to his room, he found Leo stretched out on the floor in the sun and very much asleep. His arms were tucked under his head, lounging on his side as if he were a house cat.

Remembering how Leo had struggled to sleep until recently, Takumi silently took a seat on a cushion nearby and resisted the urge to brush the hair from Leo’s eyes.

 

\-----

  
  
  


They fell into something of a pattern. Along with their usual meetings to debate politics, play chess or shogi, or just have conversation over tea, Takumi would visit to Leo’s chambers every few days to help him apply the medicine to his skin. It improved quickly, most of the redness fading into a barely noticeable pink, all the roughness gone. Takumi made a trip to see Midori again and request she make more of the salve.

At first, Takumi would scurry out of Leo’s room as soon as he was done helping, but lately he’d begun to linger, Leo bringing up some topic or another that Takumi couldn’t resist joining in on. This was one such a night, when he found himself sitting on Leo’s bed just after sunset, smearing the balm onto his shoulder blades with a great deal less embarrassment than the first time.

“Have you ever had brandy?” Leo asked, buttoning his shirt as he crossed the room.

Takumi wiped his hands on a cloth, he’d learned to bring one with him, lest he spend the rest of the night with greased hands. “What’s brandy?”

“A spirit,” Leo answered, pulling out a small glass bottle and two crystal goblets from a wooden chest. “Usually an after dinner drink.” He poured a small amount of the deep amber liquid into each glass, then capped the bottle and rejoined Takumi on the bed. “Here,” he offered one of them.

Takumi took the glass and sniffed the contents; it reminded him of grape wine, but this was far stronger, he could tell. “Take very small sips,” Leo warned, swishing his glass. “It’s quite strong.”

So he did, tipping his glass and letting a tiny bit into his mouth. It was warm, smooth, sweet, and very rich, and burned his throat with the sting of alcohol as he swallowed. Takumi coughed once, which made Leo chuckle.

“What do you think?”

Takumi’s eyes watered. “It’s  _ awful. _ ”

Leo laughed again, taking another sip from his glass. “I suppose it’s a very sophisticated taste.”

Scowling, Takumi took another drink, refusing to be outdone. The second went down much easier than the first. It warmed him, in his mouth and down his throat until it reached his belly, and he couldn’t say it was entirely unpleasant.

“Now,” Leo spoke. “I don’t believe we managed to finish our discussion on the War of Prennus Gar.”

Takumi rolled his eyes. “I told you, the northern forces fell because they were ill-prepared, not because they were weak.”

Shifting to prop one leg up on the sheets, Leo smirked. “In such conditions? Please. They had every possible advantage.”

Growling, Takumi took a swig of his drink that might have been too big, and sat up straight. He wasn't going to let Leo win this one.

They went back and forth in an easy pattern. Point, counterpoint, evidence, counterclaim. It was practiced by now, more of a discussion than anything, but sharpened by the clash of their competitive spirits. Takumi fishined his glass of brandy and Leo poured him another without so much as a break in his sentence. Two glasses became three. Leo’s speech was slowing, Takumi’s face was hot.

“And another thing…” Leo waved his hand. “The commander of that force was… wait… was he…?” He shook his head, then stared at the empty goblet in his hand. “I think the brandy has gone to my head.”

“Or your argument is just shit,” Takumi countered, though his words slurred slightly.

Leo looked shocked, then began to giggle, which quickly became a full laugh. Takumi couldn’t help but follow, stopping to empty his glass of the last sip before letting himself lean back against the sheets. He was so sleepy. Leo’s bed was so soft.

The glass was taken from his hand and Takumi felt like his strings had been cut, slumping down until his hair made a pillow under his head. The mattress dipped next to him. He could smell salve.

“You should go to your room,” Leo’s voice was close. “It’s very late.”

“Mmm,” was all Takumi managed.

“People will talk,” he heard Leo whisper.

“Hm.”

It all faded away, Takumi’s head floating.

 

\-----

 

It was his head that awoke him, throbbing behind his eyes. Takumi’s mouth felt dry, an unpleasant taste lingering in the back of his throat. He shifted, not wanting to get up. His futon was so soft.

Except it wasn’t, it never had been. Takumi hated soft beds. He dragged his eyes open and was immediately disoriented. Where was he?

Looking around, he tried to get his bearings. An ornate dresser, a large glass window with heavy curtains. This wasn’t his room. He turned his head to the side and inhaled sharply. Barely a foot away was Leo, turned onto his side, sound asleep. Takumi held his breath.

Leo didn’t wake or even stir, just breathing softly, lips parted. It made Takumi’s cheeks flash hot as he sat up, wincing at his aching head. Why was he here? He saw the two empty goblets on the floor nearby and almost groaned. That terrible drink Leo gave him. A surge of panic gripped him but he shoved it away. They were fully clothed. No sign of foul play.

Why was _ that  _ the first thing on his mind…?

Outside the window, dawn was nearing, the horizon over the castle wall stained a gentle pink. Slowly and carefully, Takumi crept from the room, closing the door as quietly as possible. Outside was Niles, who wore and almost predatory smile, but said nothing. It wasn’t until he was back in his own room that Takumi noticed the disarray his hair was in. He yanked out the ribbons and groaned, praying silently that Niles was the only one who saw him leave Leo’s room before dawn in such a state.

This was getting dangerous. And he had no idea what to do about it.

 

\-----

 

No one spoke of Takumi spending the night in Leo’s room.

For all he knew, no one save for Niles had seen him, and it was a small comfort to know the retainer could at least hold his tongue when it mattered.  _ Leo _ didn’t say anything either, but if Takumi didn’t know better, he’d say that the Nohrian prince had been blushing the next time they saw each other.

Takumi was approached by Ryoma one overcast day while he practiced with the Fujin Yumi. His brother wore a soft smile, motioning for Takumi to lower his bow.

“Brother,” he greeted. “How are you? We haven’t had time to talk in weeks.”

Takumi smiled; it was true, and he had missed his older brother, the steadfast prince in counter to his notoriously hot temper. They left the range and walked side by side to the wall, sitting on a stone bench and surveying the courtyard.

“Never thought I’d see the day,” Ryoma mused, watching a group of lance knights do drills. “Allying ourselves with Nohr. Fate is strange.”

Takumi hummed. “It’s all Corrin. He has a strange way of drawing people to him.”

Nodding, Ryoma lapsed into silence. The wind blew gently, swaying the leaves in the trees.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Prince Leo.”

Takumi sputtered, heat rushing to his face. His brother wore a knowing smile that unnerved him, and Takumi swallowed, willing himself to remain calm.

“He is a friend, I suppose.”

“Oh?” Ryoma grinned wide. “That’s wonderful.” He gazed up at the sky, grey clouds rolling in the wind. “They’re quite similar to us, the Nohrian royal family. Are you familiar with Princess Elise? She’s quite a joy, if more outspoken than Sakura.”

Chuckling, Takumi nodded. “I’ve been roped into a tea party or two.”

Ryoma laughed loudly, a sound Takumi had missed. “Perhaps we can invite her to a Hoshidan tea ceremony. I’d wager she would adore the sweets.”

“If Sakura hasn’t beaten us to the punch,” Takumi shrugged. “I’ve seen them together lately.”

They sat together, enjoying the breeze. Somewhere far away, thunder rumbled.

“I should return to my duties,” Ryoma said, standing. “I just wished to speak with you.”

Takumi also stood, stretching his arms.  “It was good to see you, brother.”

He returned to the range, firing his bow until his shoulder gained a familiar ache. By then, rain had begun to patter down, making his bangs stick to his face. Takumi pushed them out of his eyes and decided to call it a day. He was surprised to see rain in Lilith’s small world, but if the dragon was capable of creating it in the first place, he supposed some weather was of little consequence.

Takumi was drenched by the time he reached the castle, jogging the last length and splashing his clothes with mud. He cursed a bit, pulling his hair from its ribbons. It stuck to him, his bare shoulder that he’d pulled out of the sleeve for better range of movement while he practiced. Nearby, two Nohrian maids were staring. He turned away to walk towards the Hoshidan wing of the castle, silently apologizing for the mess he was leaving.

A click of armor alerted him before Leo rounded a corner, almost running straight into Takumi. They both stopped, taking a step back. Leo’s mouth opened but no sound came out. Takumi blinked. Leo’s eyes were running up and down his body, his cheeks gaining color.

“Oh,” Leo finally said. “Hello.”

Takumi became painfully self conscious. He was wet with rain, sweaty, and covered in mud, his hair was an absolute mess of damp tangles and the left side of his chest was exposed where his clothing was pulled away. He took another step back.

Leo was just staring at him. It was unnerving.

“I should go clean up,” Takumi stammered, gaze going to the floor.

He heard Leo clear his throat. “Oh. Yes. I’ll, er. Leave you to that.”

Takumi nodded, daring a last glance at Leo before he turned to walk away. Leo was absolutely blushing, the tips of his ears going pink and standing out against the blonde of his hair as he just stood there, watching Takumi walk away.

Turning another corner and heading straight for the baths, Takumi caught a faint whispering.

“He’s courting her! Or trying to. The nerve.”

He stopped, turning his head. Behind a paper screen door, two female voices he didn’t entirely recognize were talking, harsh whispers that sounded angry.

“The nerve!” the other voice agreed. “Imagine, a Nohrian commoner, attempting to court a Hoshidan princess. Has he no shame?”

“None at all, it would seem!” The first voice sighed noisily.

They dissolved into more gossiping that Takumi couldn’t make out, the voices going even lower. He continued on his way to the bath, and once inside, leaned heavily against a wall. The word “courting” echoed in his mind. Is that was this was?

Was he  _ courting  _ Leo?

Was Leo courting  _ him? _

He bathed angrily, scrubbing at his hair with enough force to leave his scalp raw. He didn’t even know exactly what he was angry about. Not bothering with a soak in the bath, Takumi dressed in spare garments and nearly stomped back to his room.

Yanking a bamboo comb through his hair, Takumi made up his mind. This had to stop. Leo could find someone else to help him with his skin.

He attempted to ignore the sadness that came with that thought without success.

 

\-----

 

The next day saw them marching further into Nohr, through a forest so thick that Takumi wondered if he could have told the time of day at all, even if there was sunlight in this country. The canopy above was so thick that it blocked out the stars. Something about the forest felt off, wrong somehow; though it was overgrown with lush vegetation, it all seemed lifeless, choked, a foul odor hanging in the air. There was an evil here, and it made Takumi’s skin crawl beneath his leather armor.

They came to a swamp and were greeted by a Nohrian, a mage by the look of him, an odd golden mask. Corrin seethed at the sight of him, which made Takumi’s bow fingers twitch. His brother was a trusting person, slow to anger. To inspire such hatred in Corrin must have meant this man had crossed a very big line.

With a wave of the strange man’s hand, an army of Faceless rose from the mire, rattling their chains. Takumi drew the Fujin Yumi and leveled a glowing arrow.

As the battle waged, Takumi felt his body weaken, the bow becoming almost too heavy to lift. What was happening? He drank an elixir, but it only relieved his fatigue for a moment. He was too slow to avoid a blow from a Faceless soldier, who reared an axe and sent him soaring away, tumbling to the ground among gnarled tree roots. Takumi shook his head and tried to stand, but a searing ache came rushing up his leg and halted him in place. He looked down at his left foot, bent at an awkward ankle inside his boot. It throbbed, and he grit his teeth against the white hot pain, using the Fujin Yumi as a crutch to keep himself from completely collapsing.

He had no more elixirs. Sakura was at least a hundred feet away, fighting beside Ryoma. Azama was tied up keeping others alive. Elise had not joined them. The Faceless shambled towards him, and Takumi went cold. He was in no position to defend himself now.

“Takumi!”

Leo’s armored horse came galloping into the space between Takumi and the Faceless. Firing off a magic spell and knocking a few of the monsters away, Leo turned to face him.

“Can you keep fighting?”

Takumi shook his head, feeling his stomach toss. “My ankle is broken,” he grit out.

Leo looked down at Takumi’s leg and grimaced, then steered his horse closer, reaching down with one armored hand. “Get on,” he instructed.

He stared at Leo’s hand for a moment before taking it, allowing himself to be hoisted into the saddle. Dimly Takumi registered two things: he was beginning to feel faint, and that Leo was far stronger than he looked. He slumped forward against Leo’s back, his vision going dark for a moment.

“I feel ill,” he murmured.

“It’s the mire,” Leo responded from over his shoulder. “To anyone not born in Nohr, it’s as deadly as poison.”

Something was put into Takumi’s hand, though his grip was weak. “Drink this,” he heard. It was a bottle. An elixir. Takumi popped the cap with his thumb and downed it in one gulp. Within seconds his head cleared and he felt his strength return, though the bones in his ankle remained unhealed.

“Can you fight?” Leo asked him. Takumi nodded.

“Then hold on to me.”

It was the only warning Takumi got before Leo snapped the reins and sent his horse galloping. With a yelp he coiled one arm around Leo, feeling the armor on his chest move. 

He was thankful for Leo’s help; being out of the foul water of the swamp was helping keep his head on straight. It was tricky, but Takumi was able to fire the Fujin Yumi from the back of the horse, despite how he was pressed up against Leo’s back. Takumi felt sweat prickle up on his skin as he tried to ignore how their thighs slotted together in the saddle, or how often Leo would look back at him, his face so close.

It took what felt like hours to finish their enemies, the Faceless dissolving into the muck. Takumi saw Corrin heave a breath and fall to one knee, exhausted, propping himself up on the Yato. Silas dismounted his horse and ran to support him. They always seemed to be together.

Back within the safe confines of Lilith’s castle, those who participated in battle dragged their feet upon returning. Even the Nohrians who were unaffected by the poison of the swamp looked exhausted. The Hoshidans who had gone looked positively green.

It was Jakob, one of Corrin’s Nohrian retainers, who helped Takumi from the back of Leo’s horse. His sister Sakura was quick to his side with her powerful healing magic, and Takumi clenched his teeth as the bones of his ankle popped back into place.

Though he was healed, his leg still ached terribly, and Takumi limped back to his room. Once inside he stripped out of his muddy armor and sweat-soaked clothes. He was in dire need of a bath, but it was a decent walk away, and he was too exhausted to be bothered. Slipping into a grey yukata, Takumi pulled a carafe of sake and a single cup from his cupboard and sat against the wall, letting his injured leg stretch out in front of him.

He poured a cup and threw it back, grimacing against the burn. A second quickly followed. He sipped the third more slowly, already feeling the warmth of the liquor pooling in his stomach, the ache in his ankle dulling slightly. He was quite ready to drink himself to sleep after that battle, the endless Faceless, the mire. Leo’s strong grip, pulling him up, holding Takumi’s arm around his chest. Leo, so close.

A knock on his door startled Takumi, almost enough to spill his sake. He stared at it for a few beats.

“Yes?”

The door slid open and a blonde head of hair poked inside. Leo searched the room for a moment before locating Takumi against the wall.

“May I come in?”

Part of him wanted to say no. It was silenced quickly, possibly by the sake.

“Sure.”

Leo paused in the doorway and then stepped inside, sliding the door shut behind him. He was barefoot, wearing a loose Nohrian tunic, his skinny ankles sticking out of a pair of plain trousers. It looked like something a stablehand would wear, not a prince.

Leo came right over to Takumi and sat against the wall beside him. He looked a mess, the band in his hair gone.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Takumi shrugged. “I’m fine. You saved my life yet again.” He took a sip of sake. “Keep it up and I’ll have to throw every chess game just to make it up to you.”

Laughing lightly, Leo gracefully scooped the cup from Takumi’s hand. “I think we’re even,” he said, motioning for the carafe. “I’d been in a good deal of pain if you hadn’t helped me first.”

Pouring sake into the cup, Takumi stared as Leo lifted it to his lips and drank. There was another cup in the cupboard nearby, but he couldn’t find a reason to fetch it. Leo coughed as he swallowed, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth.

“I suppose it’s a sophisticated taste,” Takumi teased. Leo blinked, then grinned, motioning for more.

They went back and forth, sharing the cup until Takumi’s head began to swim and Leo’s cheeks were pink. Leo took a final gulp, but instead of handing the cup back he set it aside, reaching over to cork the carafe of sake. 

“I think that’s enough,” he spoke quietly.

Takumi sank against the wall. Leo was still by his side, his hair sticking out everywhere and in need of a comb. His eyes were flickering around Takumi’s face. With one hand, Leo reached out and brushed some of the fringe away from Takumi’s face, fingers tracing his jaw. He a lock of Takumi’s long hair, drawing it out and letting the strands slip through his fingers.

Feeling his pulse quicken, Takumi reached out to halt Leo’s hand. “S-stop that,” he said, but it only came out as a whisper. “I’m filthy.”

Leo only smiled, one eyebrow raised. “So am I,” he countered.

Takumi swallowed. Leo was so close, closer than he’d been when they shared a saddle. There was a tiny scar above his right eyebrow, Takumi noted, a small freckle just to the left of his mouth. Flecks of gold in his brown eyes. He’d never seen them before.

There were hands on either side of his hips, bracing on the floor. Leo leaned in, letting their foreheads touch. Then his lips, brushing against Takumi’s, shy and hesitant. Then again, and again, and Takumi let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Leo melted against him, pushing Takumi against the wall, tasting like sake.

A hand came up to cradle his face and Takumi jolted, nerves coming alive through the haze of alcohol. Leo was kissing him, the realization drizzling into his brain slowly.  _ Leo was kissing him,  _ their mouths meeting, warm and wet. The information made his pulse jump as his bottom lip was nibbled, a strange dread pushing away the pleasant buzz. With a sharp inhale Takumi pressed his closed fists against Leo’s chest and shoved him away, their lips breaking apart with a smack.

Leo stared at Takumi, his lips wet and parted, blinking. Searching his face.

Then he drew back, a sad smile tugging at his mouth. “No good?” Leo asked quietly. Takumi said nothing, watching numbly as Leo rose, turned, and left the room.

Hours seemed to pass as Takumi buried his head in his trembling hands.

 

\-----

 

Takumi stayed in his room the next day, declining invitations for tea, training, and strategy.

His mind was a mess, his thoughts so muddled together that he could hardly make sense of any of them. Leo had kissed him. He was having trouble grasping it at all, like it had been some kind of fever dream brought on by exhaustion and the pain in his ankle. But his sake bottle was out and almost empty, propped up against the far wall as evidence that it was, in fact, a reality.

Scrubbing at his face with his hands, Takumi sighed. His stomach was painfully empty; Oboro had brought him a meager meal earlier in the day, but now the sun hung low in the sky and he was famished. He couldn’t risk the mess hall. The thought of coming into contact with Leo sent shivers all over his skin, made his pulse race.

Daring a peek out his window at the courtyard below, it seemed mostly empty, much of the army either having turned in or in the process of doing so. Corrin’s treehouse sanctuary was just on the other side, near the eastern wall. Takumi gnawed at the inside of his cheek. His brother was likely busy, so much riding on his shoulders, now more than ever. But Corrin knew Leo, perhaps better than anyone. He could be the one to find some sanity in all this.

He crossed the courtyard without incident, peeking around before ascending the ladder. Silas’ horse was under the tree, nibbling at the grass, but Takumi paid it no mind. It was there often, as was its master.

A few raps on the door and the faint chattering coming from inside hushed. The large door opened and Corrin blinked, then smiled at Takumi, gesturing inside the chamber.

“Brother,” Corrin greeted. “Please, come in.”

Though he outwardly seemed in high spirits, Corrin’s eyes were bloodshot, the skin below them dark. His chamber was littered with charts and maps, weapons strewn about, the bed unmade. There was a slump in Corrin’s delicate shoulders. At a tea table nearby, Silas sat, dressed in simple clothes and holding a half-empty teacup. He nodded at Takumi in greeting.

“What can I do for you?” Corrin asked.

Takumi swallowed a lump in his throat, guilty over bothering his already overwhelmed brother with something as trivial as this. But he was at a loss, and Corrin was here.

“I…” He faltered. Corrin looked so tired. “I wished to speak with you. Alone,” he added, not bothering to look in Silas’ direction. He didn’t need to look to know he and Corrin were exchanging glances.

A scrape of a chair leg finally made Takumi turn. Silas stood. “Then I shall take my leave. Corrin,” he smiled, then turned to Takumi, bowing gently with one hand on his chest. “Your majesty.”

As soon as Silas left, Takumi dropped into one of the chairs at the tea table. Corrin followed, sitting where Silas had just occupied, folding his hands on the tabletop.

“You look troubled.”

He should just leave his brother be. But Takumi couldn’t resist answering.

“I…” Where should he even start? “I need your advice, brother.”

“I’m listening,” Corrin said, patience written in his features.

Takumi’s fists clenched on top of his thighs. He could feel his face going hot under his brother’s attentive gaze, suddenly too embarrassed to speak.

Corrin let out a breath. “Is this about someone I know?”

Takumi managed a tiny nod.

“I see. Has something happened?”

Cheeks burning with embarrassment, Takumi nodded again. His voice was stuck in his throat, refusing to come out no matter how many times he opened his mouth.

Corrin took a sip from the teacup that Silas had been holding. “This is difficult for you,” he said in a flat tone. “So rather than trying to tell me what happened, can you tell me what solution you’re looking for?”

Takumi blinked. A solution? To what, exactly? Leo kissed him. To ask for a solution meant there was a problem - was there?

“I don’t know,” he finally blurted, the words barely a rush of air from his lungs. “I don’t know what to do. Nothing like this has ever happened to me.” He fidgeted with his hair. “I’ve never felt….”

He stopped, the words stuck again. He couldn’t say it. There was a long stretch of silence as Corrin examined him, Takumi visibly shrinking under the scrutiny of a pair of red eyes. After a long while, his gaze sharpened, and Corrin sat back. Was he grinning?

“Well, Takumi,” he said, tipping the teacup and emptying it. “I might not know the whole of your predicament, but I know my brother. And the only way to get through to Leo is direct action - he despises when others dance around the issue.”

Gaping, Takumi felt his whole body flash hot and contemplated flinging himself through the window. “How…” his throat was dry. “How did you…?”

“Am I right, then?” Corrin cocked one eyebrow, grinning wide. “I admit I was guessing.”

“Guessing?” Takumi balked. “But how did you even--”

Corrin rolled his eyes in a way that moved his entire head. “Takumi, I can see it as plain as day _. _ It would be hard to not notice how close my brothers had become.”

With a pitiful groan, Takumi buried his face in his hands to hide. “What should I do, brother?”

The clinking of porcelain and the sound of pouring liquid answered. “That’s up to you,” soon followed. “What is it you want from Leo?”

It was a simple question. Simple, and utterly impossible to answer, long after he’d descended the treehouse and walked back to his room, lying awake on his futon for hours.

 

\-----

 

Takumi was no stranger to nightmares. They plagued him always, night after night. Demons, death, ghosts. He hardly needed new material to fuel them.

Jumping into a seemingly bottomless abyss and falling to what would surely be his death would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The country below - Valla - was a strange labyrinth of floating chunks of land that moved under their feet. It was unnerving, not only to Takumi but to many of the others as well. Even Leo, who was walking without his horse, seemed on edge, his gaze constantly darting around. Corrin and Azura were leading the charge, and though he didn’t know all the details, Takumi understood that this was their true homeland, the place of their birth. He grimaced; Valla was barely more than a few piles of rubble.

Bringing up the rear, Takumi was one of the last to cross the rickety bridge that spanned between two of the many floating landmasses. Halfway across, it shuddered and groaned, the ancient stone suddenly giving way to the endless sky below. With a yelp Takumi leaped towards his companions, their eyes wide with shock.

He was too far, his arms too short to reach the ledge. His breath left him as he began to fall.

His arm jerked and Takumi came to a halt, sharp pains radiating down his left arm. Below him, his legs swayed against the clouds and blue sky. He blinked, looking up. An armored hand was gripping his wrist, sharp claws tearing at his gauntlets. Above the arm, Leo’s strained face, gritting his teeth.

“Takumi!” he rasped. “Hold on!”

A bead of sweat from Leo’s face slid from his forehead and landed on Takumi’s cheek. With a grunt, Leo extended his other arm to join the first, pulling at Takumi, his face turning red from the strain. Takumi couldn’t do much else but let himself be hoisted, unwilling to release the Fujin Yumi that he gripped in his free hand.

As Leo dragged him closer to the edge of the land, other hands came down to help. Ryoma reached down to take up the Fujin Yumi, then return for Takumi’s other hand. He was lifted easily, his feet coming down on solid soil. Leo was still pulling, tipping backwards and taking Takumi with him. They tumbled to the ground in a heap.

Takumi stilled, gulping in air as Leo did the same below him. 

Once his heart was no longer in his throat, Takumi pushed himself up. Below him Leo was panted, his face flushed from exertion, brown eyes searching Takumi’s face.

Holding his breath, Takumi felt the realization crash into him. Leo was so beautiful.

A hand on his chest pulled Takumi up and to his feet. It was Ryoma, who handed him the Fujin Yumi once more. Camilla and Elise had rushed into help Leo up, his heavy armor making his slender shoulders sag.

Seemingly satisfied that the two princes were safe, the army continued on. Takumi fell into step beside Leo, whose cheeks still bore a dusting of pink.

“How many times are you going to save my life?” Takumi asked, his voice low.

Their eyes met, and Leo smiled softly at him. “As many times as I have to, I suppose.”

Smiling back, something warm fluttered in Takumi’s belly.

 

\-----

 

Of all the things Takumi expected to do in his life, bringing an end to one of the great dragons certainly wasn’t one of them. He also hadn’t expected to see the ghosts of his father and Queen Mikoto again, or watch the world fade away, or fight wave after wave of arcane horrors among a sea of stars.

His head was still spinning.

Back once more in Lilith’s castle, many of his compatriots took to celebrating, fireworks lighting up the night sky as the courtyard erupted into cheers and song. Takumi joined in, dancing with his sisters and friends. He saw his brother Corrin embrace Silas, his face full of relief. It was over.

Takumi couldn’t stay long, exhaustion taking over quickly. He returned to the castle, desperate for sleep, dragging his feet pitifully. He needed a bath. He needed to sleep, possibly for days. Were there even words for this kind of bone-deep exhaustion?

“Takumi,” a voice behind him.

He turned to find Leo, his armor clicking on the floor of the palace as he approached. His hair was tangled from battle, a smear of dirt lingering on his left cheek. Leo said nothing as he approached, looking like he was out of breath.

Neither said anything for several long moments. Takumi searched Leo’s face, feeling his breath catch.

_ What is it I want? _

A voice from the courtyard echoed into the castle, making them both turn towards the entrance. Others were coming inside, finished with festivities. Leo faced Takumi and motioned with an armored hand.

“Come,” he said. Takumi followed him without question.

Leo’s chambers were less than tidy, open books and clothing gathered on chairs and table tops. Removing his collar and mantle, Leo turned to Takumi, pursing his lips.

“I…” he began, his eyes searching the floor. “I’m sorry if I have overstepped my bounds, but I…” A pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I cannot pretend any longer.”

A step forward, then another. Leo was barely a breath away.

“Prince Takumi.” Leo’s voice was a whisper. “You occupy my every thought. I - I don’t…”

Trailing off, Leo looked as though he were searching for words, his hands clenching at his sides. Takumi studied him, feeling as though Leo were suddenly in focus, his sharp brown eyes and shining hair, the angles of his cheekbones, his lips and nose. He was beautiful, and with a small intake of breath, Takumi finally understood. The truth he’d been hiding from was right in front of him.

Reaching out, he coiled a hand around Leo’s neck and pulled. Takumi met his lips, slack and warm, kissing them once before pulling away.

Leo blinked at him, his face a mask of disbelief, before his features softened and he leaned in.

An arm wound around Takumi’s middle, pulling their bodies together. Leo’s kiss was slow, gentle, and intense, and it made Takumi’s head swim as he gripped at armor to stay on his feet.

They broke apart several times only to come together again, finally ending after many small, delicate kisses. Leo was smiling wide, his eyes dancing with light. It make Takumi giggle into the space between them, his body light despite the aches from battle he still bore.

“I cherish you,” Leo whispered, bumping their noses together. “Of all the things this war has brought… you are what I am most thankful for.”

Takumi could feel his cheeks redden but paid it no mind, letting himself linger in Leo’s embrace. “I was going to say that,” he joked, then held Leo’s eyes. “So what comes next?”

Leo leaned away, standing up straight, but not releasing his hold on Takumi. “Hard to say. I doubt our nations will continue hostilities.”

“A given,” Takumi agreed. “And us…?”

Pressing their foreheads together, Leo hummed happily. “I would like to explore options for strengthening relations between our kingdoms, if I may.”

Any other time he might have been annoyed by the quip, but here, in Leo’s arms, it made Takumi laugh out loud. He kissed Leo again, sighing as another string of fireworks burst outside the window.


End file.
